Sweet Dreams
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: Skyla wakes up in the middle of the night to find Hilbert missing from their bed. Just where could he be? A Simple Jetshipping Fluff fic. Update: Now with a cover image thanks to the awesome Zeromomentai!


**I actually had this saved on my phone for quite some time now. But, here ya go! I hope you enjoy the Jetshipping Fluff! ^_^**

* * *

It was late at night in Mistralton City, and Star Pilot and Gym Leader, Skyla, awoke to find her husband missing.

"Hilbert, where did you go?" Skyla mumbled groggily as she got out of bed and slipped on her slippers, and then trekked out of her room; the cargo delivery to Lentimas Town had her exhausted, but thankfully, she wasn't given the task to make a delivery to either Kanto or Hoenn that happen every once in a while because contrary to Mr. Juniper's belief, it isn't just 'a walk to the park' or 'around the corner'.

As she walked through the hallway, a light dimmed from Skyler's room. Worried for her son's safety, as Skyler is only 4 months old, Skyla's motherly instincts kicked in and opened the door slightly. What she found warmed her heart.

It was Hilbert gently rocking Skyler to sleep while singing in a soothing voice. The brunet finished his lullaby and gave his son a kiss on the forehead, earning him a sleepy coo. He turned to the door and saw Skyla with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, hey there, Skyla." Hilbert whispered, not wanting to disturb their son. The pilot walked towards them, gazing at her son who's cradled in her husband's arms. "He looks so peaceful." Skyla murmured as her hand tentatively brushed Skyler's brown hair.

"Yeah, he sure is. I didn't disturb your sleep, right?" The brunet asked. Hilbert woke up at around midnight because he just wasn't able to sleep properly, so he decided to go to the living room until he heard a small noise coming from Skyler's room. He witnessed his son being plagued with what seemed to be a nightmare. Skyla lightly chuckled at his response.

"You're always a worrywart, Hilbert." This earned her a smirk from her husband. The couple turned their attention back to Skyler, sleeping so soundly in his father's arms. "What do you think he's dreaming of?" Skyla wondered.

"Probably on how he has an amazing dad and a beautiful mom, and, may I say, awaiting the day to have a little brother or sister to play with." Hilbert responded with a tinge of mirth, which had his wife chuckling softly. "I'm sure he is, even though it'll be a while 'til we decide to have more children." The brunet nodded at Skyla's answer.

Skyla was curious as to how Hilbert had such an elegant singing voice. "Say, since when did you learn how to sing a lullaby such as that?"

"Well, a while back, I ran into a Pokémon by the name of Meloetta, and it taught me a song that was able to bring joy to the hearts of Pokémon, and induce sleep as well. I'd figured it was best to sing it to Skyler; it does have a lovely tune." The brunet admitted. "I see. You sure do meet a bunch of unique Pokémon, knowing you." Skyla pointed out. It isn't uncommon for her husband to encounter Pokémon that are the stuff of legends, most notably Reshiram and Victini, with the latter taking an interest in watching over their son.

Knowing that it was getting real late for them, as they had other responsibilities to take care of in the morning, Hilbert decided it was best to call it a night. "We should let him rest now." He suggested.

"Yeah, we should." The red-head agreed with her husband. She loved her child to death but the need for sleep was overwhelming her.

The two placed Skyler back to his airplane-themed crib, courtesy of Skyla, and adjusted his blanket so that it covered to his torso. "Sweet dreams, Skyler." The brunet whispered to his son. "May your dreams be full of fun and excitement." The pilot said as they turned off the lights and left Skyler's room.

Once they got to the hallway, Skyla let out a yawn. "Man, am I tired." She admitted while stretching her arms above her head. "Need a lift?" Hilbert suggested, gesturing his arms.

"Hmm, I would like to take up on that offer." Skyla answered as she jumped onto her husband, with him carrying her bridal style. "Let's head back to bed, love." The brunet declared as he and his wife retreated back to their bedroom.


End file.
